


Ordered Chaos

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Ordered Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).




End file.
